Auxilia Extrordinarus
by StevieJr
Summary: Ben Chesky was a Guardsmen. A Guardsmen from a rich, and prosperous planet. Well equipped and ready to fight for the Emperor, but would have to experience horrors in which no man should ever experience. Will this normal man break? Or will he keep faith in the God-Emperor, and fight to his last breath.
1. Introduction

998.M41 Nemesis Terra Sector:

Ben was a normal man. He was aged twenty when he was deemed eligible for service and conscripted into his Home world's Planetary Defense forces. He had a wife, and a child on the way, but he must do his duty, he had to or else his life would be even more forfeit than it was now. If he was a Guardsman, he would at least perish with a purpose, serving the Emperor and the wider Imperium was as righteous as it was honorable. At least that is what he was told when he mustered that first day before training. The PDF was easy, Ben knew that. He was at least able to stay home on weekends, and it was lax, at least on his home world. He knew it was harder on others, Ben was lucky, he was born into a middle class family, he had a tutor growing up.

The Tutor was a woman named Tetri. A middle aged woman who taught him all about the Imperium's history, at least the parts she was allowed to tell him. Ben saw her as a second mother, he made sure to go to her funeral when she passed, as she made a large impact on the man's life.

At some point, during his PDF career, Ben was called to the office of the Captain of his Company. A reasonable, and competent Commander in Ben's eyes, at least in Imperial standards, the man was as good as an officer can get, stuck on some world being useless rather than at the front, making a real difference. One could only imagine how much an officer who was level-headed and competent could do, but Ben didn't know this, he was only informed of victories, not defeats.

At the office. Ben stood at attention, as any level-headed soldier would do. The Captain, one named Reese, only his surname was revealed to the private, although Ben wish he knew more. He took a moment to examine the young officer, he was six feet tall, about three inches taller than Ben himself. Although he was skinny, he wasn't a weakling, he had a clean shaven face, as any military officer should, and dark blue eyes, 'as blue as well water', Ben thought. He was wearing a black Cap with the Imperial insignia on the front, surrounded by reeths as well as a insignia of the PDF above that. He wore a well kept uniform, also black, with two pauldrons on the shoulders and buttons down the middle, colored silver, with the rank he bore itself on the left arm above the tricep.

Finally, the man spoke up, hands behind his back staring at Ben, his high Gothic accent, revealing his noble birth to anyone around him, "Private Chesky, you know why I called you here?" Ben spoke up, in his own accent, one of high Gothic and low Gothic mixed, "No sir." Was all he said in reply. Captain Reese replied, somberly, "Our unit is being integrated into the Imperial Guard Regiment of this planet. We are going for re-training and standardization next weekend, and we are to be deployed immediately to the Cadian Sector." Ben knew Cadia was nearby, he'd heard of it in his studies, but he had never been there, nor really wished to go, he heard Cadians were always serious, and he imagined the Captain thought the same thing.

Whatever was in store for Ben, and his unit, he had no idea. The Imperial Guard for his home world was well equipped, and well trained, he knew that as he had seen them being loaded onto Transports in the past while working logistics during the week. For actual combat, he was nervous. Thousands of questions were racing in his mind, but he didn't ask any. The Captain turned and glanced outside for a moment before looking at Ben again, "Any questions Trooper?" He asked, looking curious at the private. Ben swallowed his saliva, before asking, "Why tell me sir." Reese nodded in understanding at the question, "Because I am telling everyone under my command. Whether they be lowly Private, a hardened Sergeant or a seasoned Lieutenant. I don't like rumors, they cause division Chesky. Always remember that if you are to lead one day." Ben nodded in response and spoke up again, "Yes sir. I will sir." Ben knew Reese was intelligent, he was highborn for sure. Though he wasn't your typical rich pish posh that Ben usually encountered throughout his life, the Captain was different, he seemed to actually want to make a difference, not just earn medals and honors. But Ben was smarter than that, he had to wait until combat to see his true colors, as well as his own, Ben didn't know if he himself was a coward or not, only could he see his own true colors in the glory of combat.

Ben was dismissed a moment after. Leaving the office and towards the settlement where he lived. A cozy place called Yepuria, population somewhere in the tens of thousands, much better than somewhere in the hundreds of thousands, or millions, at least that's what Ben thought. He walked home, through the buildings of rich Imperial architecture, rich in gold, and jet black, some as tall as a one story, or one hundred stories. Luckily for Ben, he lived in a small apartment near the edge of the city.

The house was small, and cozy, his wife welcomed him, and asked him of his day. Ben couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was leaving soon, his heart was already beating out of it's chest the entire walk home. He knew he needed to tell her, as leaving her without saying anything would hurt her.

Ben sat her down on the couch, the young woman with long brown hair kept in a bun and a smooth angular face wore a long dress to her ankles, as was the style of his planet. "My love, there is something I must tell you, a reason I was called." Ben spoke up. She immediately grew worried, Ben knew, he could see her face drop, she was low-born, born in a hive-city. He helped her get a better life, but she was not stupid, he knew she was smart and that is why he loved her. He saw her take a slow gulp before she spoke up in her smooth low Gothic accented voice, "You're leaving, aren't you?" Ben couldn't even force himself to look her in the eye, but he had to gain the courage to do so. "I'm being transferred to the Guard, we're leaving in the next few months." Ben took his wife's hand and held it gently, but her grip was an iron one, "I shall pray for you my love, I'll pray to the God-Emperor to keep you safe, in his light..." He could see her holding back tears, Ben didn't say anymore. He simply leaned over to her and held her, and she him.

* * *

The next few weeks were more eventful for Ben than he had ever experienced. The Imperial Guard training was harsh, even the officers were on the edge of breaking, but they needed to be hard, to have hearts and bodies of steel and the Emperor's might. They were given the Lasgun, which the drill sergeant called a 'flashlight'. Whatever that meant to Ben, and they were equipped with Carapace armor that guarded the chest, head, elbows, and knees. The new equipment and weapons were hard to get used to as he had used ballistic weapons since he had been conscripted, which was a year ago. Ben admitted to the change of pace, and difficulty and did his best to adapt to it.

After the training, they were all congratulated by a Colonel, who Ben was to be in the unit of. Ben was looking forwards, towards the near future the whole ceremony, friends, family and loved ones were all there, he could see his wife crying in the corner. Whether it was in joy, or sadness, he didn't know.

* * *

**Hey, it's been a long while, I decided to release this, and I'm going to do a follow up chapter, it's been some time since I posted a story, and one of my favorite universes of all time would be a good theme to start my new story, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Love, Stevie**


	2. First battle, last innocence

999.M41 Cadia:

"FOR THE EMPRAH!" War cries, all around Ben. He breathed heavily, moving across a open grassy field. He looked to his left, seeing several others running with him. All of them equipped like himself, khaki colored uniforms, and jet-black colored Carapace armor covering their vitals. The scream of Basilisks lit up his ears, and the following explosions his body, shaking, the entire ground shook from the cannons. He'd never felt anything like it in his life. Ben looked forward, where a horde of the most horrifying monstrosities he'd ever seen charged back towards them. His Sergeant, las-pistol in hand and the Emperor in his heart moved ahead of the squad. Though the Guardsmen were not charging blindly, they were advancing, lasguns up. The Colonel had ordered a general advance, a parry to the attack of the heretic forces. A distraction, a deception. It was risky, and the Colonel had volunteered his battalion to commit to it.

Valkyries flew over-head in support, launching hundreds of rockets into the advancing horde of cultists. Ben didn't know who they fought for, but he knew his unit was fresh, one of the few to arrive and get through the Chaos blockade without being obliterated, Ben had never seen Chaos before, he didn't even know what they were called, he'd been shielded from this heresy his entire life, and he was just now experiencing it.

Forward, they marched, 600 Guardsmen in all, all of them young boys, none of them old men. The other units watched from the Trenches, laying down support fire with mortars, bolters, and las-cannons.

Explosions continued to rake Ben's body, as was his own fears, and uncertainty, but he showed no fear on the outside, at the very least, his heart was pumping enough blood to keep him from passing out in pure un-mistakable fear. The Sergeant stopped, yelling "HOLD GUARDSMEN! DEPLOY HEAVY WEAPONS!" They had walked several hundred meters away from their safe dugouts for this maneuver, they were alone, against a horde of Chaos. The sounds of battle were all around Ben, in the distance, this wasn't the only place a battle was to be fought, as there were battles all over the planet. Ben's partner in crime, his team-mate, Dennis Petrona, a man around his age, carried the gun, a heavy bolter, Ben, carried the tripod.

On the order to deploy weapons, he dropped down the tripod quickly, pulling out the small pylons that would keep the weapon stable as Dennis put it inside and locked it tight, the third team-member, a large man, larger than both Dennis and Ben himself was named Cassus that was all Ben knew of the man's name. Cassus dropped several boxes of Bolter ammo on the ground, and Dennis quickly loaded it, Cassus was now on Guard duty, keeping their flanks safe as they faced forward, though there was no need, as hundreds of Guardsmen were on either side of them. So Ben thought.

Ben held the weapon's trigger, aiming down the telescopic sight of the large cannon, ready to fire the Emperor's fury at the traitors. The Sergeant hesitated, as the Chaos horde was now less than a kilometer away, still being actively bombarded by high explosive shells, but they surged forward, determined to slaughter for their gods. Ben watched on, sweat running down his brow, twiddling his fingers on the large weapon. The Sergeant, one known as Basilus, held his sword up, "HOLD YOUR FIRE GUARDSMEN, WE WILL RAIN FURY ON THEM ON ORDER!" His voice was clean, not one would expect of a Sergeant, he was no older than Ben really, but he was much more courageous. The Vox in Ben's ear lit up, it was the Captain, making an announcement on all channels. "Guardsmen, this is Captain Reese, this is your first combat, I know. Show no fear Guardsmen, as your enemies will devour your fear, and use it against you. Today we show the God-Emperor what his servants are capable of, show no mercy, as you will be shown none in return!" The vox cut off, and Ben was filled with Inspiration, it was rare for a Captain to take the time to talk to his men, and Ben was now filled in with a new determination, a determination to beat them, and survive, but also earn glory for his Regiment.

Ben looked into the scope, the rangefinder reading '500'. Ben gulped, and then took a deep breath. The Sergeant quickly moved over to Ben and his team and crouched next to him, speaking, "Corporal, I expect the best marksmanship in this bloody unit, I expect one hundred dead heretics with every belt, do you understand me!" Ben shouted in return, "Yes Sergeant, for the Emperor!" The Sergeant patted his back and kept knelt next to him, ready to see the Carnage his gunner was about to inflict. "Fire at 300 meters." He said, loud enough for Ben to hear it over the deafening roar of artillery fire, which ceased with them coming into close range of the Battalion. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

Ben waited, it felt like all was silent, the world around him was null as he watched the numbers slowly go down on his rangefinder, as any sight onto the horizon was blocked by the massive chaos horde, allowing him to track their range. He mumbled to himself, '304... 303...' Then, it hit 300, Ben didn't hesitate and depressed on the trigger, a massive boom sounding every time the Heavy Bolter unleashed a round, the fire rate was absurd for such a weapon, but Ben was trained to compensate for the recoil, firing in small bursts, looking through his scope, he saw a cultist explode, and then another. He'd gotten his first kill, but he continued on. Soon he heard the roar of gunfire all around him, several other heavy bolters and auto-cannons firing from other Weapons Teams in the battalion. A display of tracers, and smoke trails only rivaled by the fire they took in return, which began to swamp both sides. Ben kept low, and behind the weapon as auto-guns and las-blasts flew past him. He heard battle cries, as well as cries of pain, but he continued to fire anyway, all his focus being on the heretics in front of him. Dennis kept the rounds coming, as soon as it clicked empty after the first belt was expended, he had another belt ready and slid it into the feed. Cassus used his las-gun keeping anything that got too close out of Ben's focus from getting any closer.

Now, the Chaos horde was almost upon them, even with all the firepower they laid down, the cultists got closer. There was just so many of them, an endless amount. Ben watched as he made swathes of them explode, but they screamed, chanted to their gods, fueled by evil, and death. The Sergeant watched on next to Ben, keeping an eye on the advance, Ben kept firing, Dennis kept loading. Ben began to get nervous when he saw the rangefinder hit '100', the Sereant stated bluntly, "They're getting to fucking close for comfort. Get me a vox caster!" He yelled back at the lines, and a private ran up with a vox radio, kneeling next to the sergeant who took the radio and put it to his ear, "Oi! Captain, they're getting close! What do we do?!" Soon he got the reply and stood up, revving his chain-sword. "GUARDSMEN OF 3RD SQUAD, FIX BAYONETS! GUNNERS, HOLD HERE!"

Ben looked at dis-belief, they were going to charge? It was suicidal, in his mind, but that didn't stop his Sergeant's religious fervor, and it wouldn't stop his own. Dennis loaded a new belt, and Ben held fire. The men let out loudest battle-cry they could muster before they all began charging forward, the Sergeants leading their men forward, Ben held his position as he was told, but the rest of his squad surged forward with the Sergeant, After everyone moved up, except the gunners, he saw fifty odd other weapons teams laying in the grass, as well as the Command Squad, the Captain watching on through long-range binoculars, the Standard Bearer and Commissar next to him.

Ben looked forward again, to see a sight that lifted his heart, hundreds of Guardsmen charging, grass being uprooted from the ground by the hundreds of brave soldiers charging into the jaws of death.

The inspiring moment was cut short but the sounds of close combat, men screaming, either in pain or a blood-lust battle-cry from a cultist or guardsman alike. He watched on from his spot, along with Dennis, and Cassus, who both looked on in awe. Ben had a better idea of the battle, as he looked through the telescopic rangefinder, seeing men be stabbed, bludgeoned, or shot point blank, some even fighting with their fists, as their own weapons were broken or shattered, made useless. Soon, he saw a sight he thought he'd never see, and his heart dropped.

They wore black armor, and had bronze outlines, he heard Dennis mutter, "By the Emperor..." and Cassus went wide eyed, "Bloody 'ell de' fuck or those?" Ben said nothing as he saw the eight foot tall beasts begin throwing guardsmen and cutting them in half with chain swords full of scars and runic shapes, that look like they shouldn't even work, but they did. He looked to his right to see the Captain lower his binoculars, and grab the vox, he could even see from here with his eyes alone the Captain looked shocked, and worried. He soon saw the Guardsmen beginning to fall back, shooting their las-guns back at the hulking armored beasts, but they simply did nothing, they either deflected right off, or the charge hit it harmlessly, only adding to the scars that these things' armor had suffered.

Ben soon got his own wake up call from the vox, from the Captain, "All gunners, as soon as they are dispersed, open fire, I've ordered a retreat in multiple directions past the firing lanes, get sight on those bastards and blow them to hell!" Ben looked down his sight, gladly ready to open fire on these armored suits, to avenge all the fallen he had witnessed. Dennis and Cassus got ready, Dennis holding the belt ready to keep the stream steady, and Cassus ready to defend the team if need be, but the battle was already close, less than 100 meters away. As soon as Ben saw an opening, he fired a burst through the stream of Guardsmen retreating to his left and right, the first round slammed into one carrying an ancient bolter, covered in strange shapes and runes, the bolter round slammed into the armor, causing it to stumble, and the second burst Ben fired off blew a limb, hitting under the shoulder pauldron. It fell to the ground un-moving, but then another noticed Ben, and stared right at him, charging full speed towards the gun position, before being hit with a las-cannon, the powerful laser flying right through him, the remaining charge flying into the sky. Ben sighed, thanking whatever team did that with a silent 'thank the emperor'.

The beasts continued their advance however, and now Bolter rounds flew back at them, a team to his right was blown to pieces in mere moments, Ben began to depress the trigger fully now, no longer letting bursts escape, now it was a pure of armor piercing explosive shells the size of his hand wall. Any of the enemy that close enough to feel the full wrath was obliterated. But then he heard over the vox, "All Gunners! Begin retreat." It was his platoon leader's voice. Lieutenant Kilkas, he looked at Dennis, who nodded and pulled the belt out, but Cassus cried in horror, "LADS, LOOK OUT!" He fired his lasgun rapidly, and Ben looked forward again to see one of them up close, beginning to swing his chain sword, Ben instinctively ducked, causing it to fly over his head, but slam into Dennis, who was decapitated immediately on impact, and the beast roared, the metallic churning sound of his voice a pain to Ben's ears. Cassus fired into it more, the lasgun making no difference on the armor of the Chaos warrior. Who then swung at him, and chopped him from the bottom up, his guts spilling out into the grass next to Ben, who went wide eyed and then looked up at the beast.

It was eight feet tall at least, had horns on its helmet, and death in it's metal helmet slits that were it's eyes. He noticed the pauldron had a insignia on it. It looked like an eye, inside of many pointed arrow, Ben was terrified, but he couldn't speak, or scream. His hands shook as the beast towered over him, speaking in a deep, metallic voice, "I smell your fear boy, prepare to have your soul devoured!" He yelled in chaotic zealotry, raising his chain sword to finish Ben off once and for all, Ben closed his eyes and accepted his fate, only for the sound of a metallic gurgling to be heard.

Ben opened his eyes, to see a chain-sword, but not one of one of the demons, one of a similar looking beasts, but in yellow armor, with red outlines on the pauldrons, and a symbol of a black fist on white on one of them. The beast slid the chainsword out, and the enemy fell. It looked down at Ben, but said nothing as several more appeared and walked over, firing bolters held in their hands, the guns' booms making the world around Ben shake as they slammed into the traitors. The yellow ones surged forth, and the traitor's suits retreated, screaming, "Loyalists! Fall back, fall back!" In their horrible sounding voices, the one with the sword, looked away from Ben and surged onward at a running pace, after the traitors. He saw at least twenty others following him, all looking the same as the other.

Ben let out a sigh of relief and laid back in the grass, a tear running down his cheek in joy. Ben took a deep breath, staring at the sky which was filled with ships, fighting on either side. He couldn't tell which was which, not from here, but he didn't care, it was a beautiful sight to see nonetheless. He slowly sat up, grabbing Cassus' lasgun, the corpse still laying there in the once green grass, now turned red in blood. He looked towards where the yellow armored men ran, to see them slaughtering cultists left and right without mercy, or remorse, chopping them with chain swords, or blowing them to pieces with Bolters. Ben looked back, where his Battalion sat, all of them watching just like he was in pure awe of their saviors.

* * *

**Here is chapter one, hope it was good. Let me know what you guys think, I will read through it later to fix any errors/mistakes like typos and such. But right now I am tired and want to rest a bit. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Love, Stevie**


End file.
